


Afterlife. {Hidei/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: "A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rainCan leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for youFallen into this place, just giving you a small tasteof your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway"Hidan vive sus días como le da la gana. No le tiene respeto a muchas cosas y mucho menos a la vida.¿Que pasará cuando, en medio del caos de la ciudad, conozca al muchacho mas bonito de todos bajo las más extrañas circunstancias?
Relationships: Deidara/Hidan (Naruto)
Series: Drenched in sin. {Halloween} [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572862
Kudos: 2





	Afterlife. {Hidei/Au}

_"A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain_   
_Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you_   
_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_   
_of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway"_

**_Afterlife; Avenged Sevenfold._ **

* * *

El sol en lo alto, los pajaritos cantando y el aroma de las flores recién cortadas.

En lo que a él refiere, un asco.

Hidan aborrece la primavera. No por la estación en sí, sino porque parece que la gente se vuelve imbécil en esa altura del año. Todos sonrientes, enamorados con flores aquí y allá. Niños jugando en los parques donde él gusta de ir a fumar en las tardes y señoras mirándole mal desde lejos.

¡Ja! Ya quisieran tener su vida, se repite cada vez que se cruza con gente apuñalándole con miradas reprobatorias. Siempre bebiendo, trabajando en un bar al mejor estilo de Bristol y teniendo amantes ocasionales que jamás vuelve a ver.

¡Una vida de lujos! Y ni siquiera necesitó ir a la estúpida universidad para obtenerla.

Tiene de sobra. Lleva sus bonitos tatuajes en varias partes de su cuerpo, su cabello casi blanco peinado hacia atrás y aros en las zonas que sabe que se le ven sexy a la hora de quitarse la ropa.   
Ostenta sus camisetas con las mangas cortadas por él mismo, todas de sus bandas favoritas. Sus cadenas colgando, sus tachas y sus bolsillos siempre repletos de cigarros.

¿Hay alguna razón por la cual insulta mentalmente a la estación del año más alegre de todas? No. Ese día en particular no lleva buen humor y se la ha agarrado con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.  
Podría ser otoño, invierno o verano y encontraría forma de quejarse igual.

Por otro lado, otro pequeño pero no menos importante asunto, es que no ha ligado la noche anterior por tener demasiado trabajo tras la barra y encima se ha quedado dormido ese día; el peor de toda la semana. Sí, hoy es dia de entrega y Kakuzu va a matarle si no llega a recibir el cargamento a tiempo.

¿Cual es la cuestión? Su jefe y su obsesión casi lasciva con el dinero. Ese es otro de sus problemas.  
Está firmemente seguro que si Kakuzu se tomase la vida con más tranquilidad, entonces él no tendría que soportar muchas de sus exigencias.

Pero prefiere dejar sus quejas sobre su malhumorado jefe para más tarde.

Ahora mismo atraviesa la ciudad con su bonita motocicleta y se pasa algunos semáforos por alto, importándole poco tener que pagar multa después. Sonríe por dentro al pensar que si Kakuzu le viese ahora, le explotaría el trasero de disgusto.

Especialmente si supiera que ha bebido antes de salir de casa. Mientras siente el aire tibio chocar contra su rostro, saborea las dos latas de cerveza en su paladar—las que se ha clavado antes de salir hacia el trabajo—, casi sediento por otra más.

Riendo por lo bajo al imaginar a su jefe echando chispas, se adelanta con velocidad a unos autos y se gana insultos y bocinas por doquier, como todos los días. Eso está bien para él, realmente no le importa.  
Tiene pocas prioridades en la vida y espera que siga siendo así.

La gente que le conoce se sorprende por su poco y casi nulo respeto por la vida propia y la ajena. Su poco tacto para hablar de la muerte, de la religión y su catálogo de series sobre criminales famosos.   
No, no es como si Hidan romantizara el asesinato o pensara cometer uno, pero no puede evitar la curiosidad.   
Tampoco puede evitar buscar información sobre religiones, sobre el significado de la existencia y sobre lo que ocurre luego de la muerte.

De verdad, piensa mucho en esas cosas.

Él afirma con seguridad que la vida realmente empieza cuando está se termina. Cree que en realidad es en brazos de la muerte donde se encuentra todo lo que siente que le falta. Todo lo que ha perdido o todo lo que en vida no puede tener.

Pero también sabe que eso debe ganárselo sin buscar la muerte a propósito. No, debe vivir su vida plenamente y como le dé la gana, para que cuando la muerte vaya a buscarle, le reciba con una fiesta de bienvenida.

Por lo tanto, cuando está doblando por la esquina del parque y al estar apurado como nadie—siendo conocido por ir a la velocidad que le da la gana—, no ve venir el camión por su lado izquierdo y en cuestión de segundos, rueda por la calle lejos de su vehículo.

En momentos como ese, donde se juega la vida como el peor del los irresponsables, le agradece a _Jashin_ por darle los reflejos para saltar de la motocicleta antes del impacto o estaría frito sobre el pavimento, siendo comida para cuervos. Lo sabe al ver que su flamante y casi nueva _Harley Davidson_ ha quedado hecha trizas y esparcida por un costado de la calle y parte del frente del camión.

Intenta incorporarse rápido, pero debe esperar a que el molesto zumbido se desprenda de sus oídos para hacerlo. Se siente algo mareado—algo completamente natural con el tremendo porrazo que se ha pegado— y le cuesta enfocar la vista por unos minutos.  
Una vez de pie, se tambalea un poco y por primera vez no agradece haber bebido antes de salir. Cojea un poco al principio pero luego ya puede moverse medianamente con naturalidad.

Mira a su alrededor, antes que nada. Las mujeres le tapan los ojos a sus hijos, otros se llevan las manos a la cabeza en señal de asombro y los más despiertos, se apresuran a sacar sus teléfonos y llamar a emergencias, probablemente.

Pero a Hidan no le interesa nada de eso.

No, de todo lo que es ese desastre, él solo puede ver que se ha quedado sin vehículo.  
Ubica con rapidez el camión que le ha chocado y se acerca furioso, con una sarta de insultos bien preparada para iniciar.

–¡Oye, imbécil! ¡¿Qué demonios?!–le patea la puerta al conductor con sus botas militares, importándole realmente muy poco que tenga público a su alrededores–. ¡Mira como ha quedado mi jodida moto!

El conductor, por otro lado, parece en shock y apenas reacciona a sus patadas y gritos, mientras la gente murmura a sus espaldas.

Bueno, si alguien tenía una mínima intención de acercarse a ver cómo se encuentra, ya la han descartado. Después de todo, sus altos niveles de injustificada violencia son los que suelen alejar siempre a las personas.

Ignorando aquello, está dispuesto a abrirle la puerta a la fuerza—fiel a su violenta naturaleza—antes de que una voz algo alejada le grite, opacando los murmullos pesados de los demás.

–¡Hey, idiota!–deja su berrinche por un segundo y busca con la mirada a quien sea que se ha atrevido a insultarle. Alza la ceja al ubicarle y se señala a sí mismo, intentando corroborar si, en efecto, alguien se ha atrevido a tanto–. ¡Sí, tú! Esa caída fue un asco, ¿estás bien?

No sabe si le esta tomando el pelo o le pregunta en serio. Es difícil saberlo. Así que se aleja del camión enfurecido y camina hacia el parque, donde el sujeto le espera con una mueca de suficiencia entre los labios.

–¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Mira como me ha quedado el puto vehículo! ¡Joder, aún no termino de pagarlo!–sabe que el muchacho en cuestión no tiene la culpa, pero mierda, es que tiene un día del carajo y piensa descargar su rabia con el primer imbécil que le cruce palabra.

–Pedazo de infeliz, yo no te pregunté por tu ridícula moto– le espeta con sorna–. Mírate; un asco. A donde sea que ibas con tanta prisa, no puedes llegar así.

–¡Oh, porque tu eres un jodido encanto!– le grita, quedando frente a frente al fin. No hay realmente muchas ocasiones en las que Hidan admita que debe cerrar su preciosa boca. Pero al ver al muchacho, desea no tener la peor cara de idiota. Porque el chico no es solo un encanto. _Es una jodida belleza_. Lleva el cabello rubio, lacio como hilos de oro, por la cintura. Los ojos celestes y delineados en negro. Su estilo de vestimenta es similar al suyo, solo que sin las cadenas ni las botas militares. Lleva las uñas pintadas en morado oscuro, casi negro. Y una sonrisa arrogante que le grita _"¿que no soy un encanto? Atrevete a repetirlo"._ Se obliga a parpadear y a seguir enojado. No señor, no va a dejar que una cara bonita le cierre la boca–. Ah, vete al demonio, niño bonito–queriendo salvar un poco su dignidad, intenta volver a apañarselas con el conductor del camión, que al fin se ha dignado a bajar del vehículo –. ¡Hey, tú!

–¡Ja! Mira nada más. La gente ya está haciendo llamadas y grabando con el teléfono. Vas a ser un meme de internet.

Oh, parece ser el tipo de persona que le gustan los problemas. Hidan ríe entre resoplidos y se frota apenas la frente antes de volver a girarse hacia él, con la vena marcada en la frente.

–Mira, _mierdecilla_. Tal vez tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer, pero mi jefe me va a descuartizar si no llego a tiempo, ¿comprendes?–no tiene miedo de escupirle eso con sarcasmo y agudizando la voz como si le explicara la tabla de multiplicar a un niño. No, quien conoce a Hidan, debe saber que adora meterse en peleas por tonterías y que es muy fácil provocarle.

–No– no obstante, el muchacho solo sonríe más, burlándose de él—. Pero tienes razón. Yo estaba bien tranquilo bebiendo mi desayuno justo ahí– señala hacia los columpios del parque–. Hasta que pasaste flotando por encima mío y te hiciste puré contra el pavimento. Como resultaste ser el tipo de imbécil que imaginé que eras, me iré a sentar de nuevo y seguiré llenando mi sangre de alcohol, mientras tú te hundes en tu desgracia, ¿qué te parece?

Lejos de sentirse acobardado por su asquerosa forma de ser, el chico parece pasárselo en grande. Recién ahora nota que entre sus dedos llenos de anillos bonitos, lleva una botella de whisky apenas empezada.

–Que te jodan.

No tiene tiempo para tonterías. Debe obligar a ese imbécil a pagarle el desastre que le hizo y a quitarle más dinero por daños físicos si es posible. Oh sí, piensa dejarle sin un centavo y viviendo bajo un jodido puente.

Sin embargo, sus ojos viajan a cada rato hacia el muchacho sentado en los columpios, bebiendo de su botella y riendo ante su rostro compungido por la furia.  
Y siente que es ridículo, pero en vista que el hombre hace oídos sordos a sus caprichos por estar llamando desesperado a un abogado, decide que si va a sentarse a esperar que las autoridades lleguen, entonces mejor lo hará junto a alguien que tiene alcohol.

–¿Te cansaste de hacer el ridículo?– se burla el contrario cuando al fin se le acerca, dejándole sentarse a su lado y ofreciéndole de su botella–. Ten.

Hidan ignora su tono y le acepta la invitación, bufando en voz alta. Mueve sus pies sobre la arena que adorna esa parte del lugar y se balancea levemente, admirando el desastre a su alrededor.

–La policía va a venir a sacarnos porque está lleno de mocosos dando vueltas por el estúpido parque—se queja mientras le da un trago a la botella, recordando la de veces que se ha sentado en los columpios solo para fumarse un cigarro y le han querido correr porque es temprano y los niños se asustan de verlo allí, además de que las madres le miran con pánico –¿Sabes? En invierno es mejor. Los niños no juegan aquí y puedo tirarme en los juegos a cualquier hora del día sin que nadie me trate como un vagabundo.

El muchacho a su lado asiente entre sonrisas cómplices, arrebatándole su tesoro de las manos y dándole un buen trago antes de responder –Por mí, la policía me puede saborear el trasero. Suelo venir en la noche únicamente, justamente por eso mismo. Pero hoy... ameritaba– deja la botella entre ambos y le observa de arriba a abajo–. Estás hecho un asco.

–¿Vas a seguir con eso?

–Solo digo que no puedes ir a trabajar con toda esa sangre encima–repite, alejándose un poco de él con una mueca asqueada–. No me vayas a tocar que no me quiero contagiar tu porquería.

Sonriendo cínico, Hidan frota apenas el raspón de su brazo y ensucia la mejilla del desconocido con su sangre, el cual se queja en voz alta y le aparta de un manotazo. Él siempre ha sido un hombre de confianzas. No tiene respeto por el espacio personal y siempre es auténtico, sin fingir para agradarle a nadie.

Es tomarlo o dejarlo.

–¿Sabes? Le da un toque agradable a mi look, lo complementa. Me lo dejaré. Así Kakuzu me creerá cuando le diga porque estoy llegando condenadamente tarde–masculla por lo bajo al imaginar la hora. El cargamento debe estar por arribar y él allí, esperando a las ridículas autoridades.

Sabe que es porque está apurado, pero el tiempo parece ir demasiado lento y se le agota la paciencia.

–¿Te queda muy lejos el trabajo? Puedo alcanzarte.

Ignorando a medias la pregunta, por primera vez se le da por buscar su teléfono en los bolsillos para llamar a Kakuzu. Pero por más que rebusca en cada rincón, no lo encuentra; probablemente ha salido disparado cuando cayó, y eso le hace bufar hastiado de nuevo. Gira hacia el chico bonito a su costado y se alza de hombros, porque a esas alturas, su día está arruinado y todo le da lo mismo.

–Igual no quería ir. Y no voy a dejar que ese desgraciado se me escape–escupe, señalando al hombre que ha chocado contra él. Sin contar que el desgraciado ni un rasguño lleva; él se los ha liado todos.

Al estar sentado, con el cuerpo más relajado, siente el ardor en sus codos, en su mejilla y en las partes donde se ha golpeado. Pero no emite quejas; está acostumbrado al dolor físico y no le presenta realmente un problema.

–¿Algún plan?–el muchacho parece de lo más entretenido y Hidan detesta admitir que le agrada.

–Esperaré a la ambulancia y a la policía y me jugaré el papel de víctima de mi vida. Tú serás mi testigo clave y me darás la razón en todo–dice, orgulloso de ser un desgraciado. Probablemente le han chocado por ir a una velocidad más alta de la permitida y no fijarse por donde anda, pero no le importa. Si puede sacar provecho de la situación, lo hará.

Aunque recordando que lleva alcohol en sangre y eso será archivado en los registros, no tiene demasiada fe en salir ganando.

–¡Ja! Y decías que no querías mi ayuda. No va a salirte barato–se ríe el contrario, generándole alguna que otra cosquilla en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Él ve su oportunidad y la toma, como siempre que alguien le atrae lo suficiente.

–Parece justo. _Jashin_ dice que no se da sin recibir nada a cambio. Todo requiere de un sacrificio, así que... ¿Qué te parece tragos gratis toda la noche en el lugar donde trabajo? Del que quieras.

Él parece estar confundido ante la mención de un tal _Jashin_ , y pese a que se ve tentado a preguntar, no lo hace. Una lástima, porque le encanta hablar de su jodida religión.  
El chico sonríe más y se alza de hombros, tomando otro trago de lo poco que queda de su bebida improvisada, sin responder a su invitación.

Cambian de tema de un momento a otro y se encuentran riéndose del rostro de las personas que les pasan por al lado, ojeando el desastre de accidente que sigue montado en el medio de la calle.   
Por supuesto que las personas los esquivan. Un par de tíos riéndose como idiotas, vestidos de negro y compartiendo una botella de Whisky casi vacía, no es una buena señal si no quieres problemas. Especialmente alguien como Hidan, que tiene bien ganada su reputación de chico malo y encima se ríe como un desquiciado.

Los niños les miran curiosos y algunos hasta se asustan, yendo a llorarles a sus madres. La historia de cada día.

Mientras el tiempo corre, deja de importarle todo lo demás. En los diez minutos que llevan hablando de tonterías, encuentra en aquel muchacho un buen compañero. Gracioso, bonito, testarudo y talentoso. Le muestra que hace espectáculos de fuegos artificiales para eventos y cosas importantes y admite quedar fascinado con los videos, la banda sonora y los colores adornando el cielo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se convence de que podría quedarse toda la vida escuchando su risa y no se cansaría jamás.   
Hay algo en él que le atrae como polilla a la luz y se siente cómodo a su lado, como si minutos atrás no hubiese volado por los aires a punto de morir.

–¿En serio no tienes nada mejor que hacer?–se atreve a preguntar cuando el idiota del camión hace a un lado su vehículo para dejar de obstruir el tráfico. Sabe que no tardarán en llegar y que va a tener que atender mucha mierda innecesaria para que paguen por su motocicleta. O lo que ha quedado de ella.

–En realidad estoy esperando a alguien. Pero...– el chico mira el horario en su teléfono y suspira, entre cansado y triste–, creo que ya no va a venir.

–¿Tu novia?–se atreve a preguntar. Él niega con una sonrisa–. ¿Novio?

–¡Ja! Ya quisiera. Soy demasiado bueno para él–exclama con arrogancia, aunque un pequeño destello de tristeza le nubla la mirada. Prefiere no preguntar–. Además, en vista a que nadie quiere acercarse a preguntarte como te encuentras, porque eres una peste, no puedo dejarte aquí solo, ¿cierto?

–No necesito niñera, _Rapunzel_ – se burla, aunque solo para sus adentros. Está tentado a peinarle el cabello con los dedos, para luego enredarlo entre ellos y besarle de una maldita vez, así reciba un golpe en respuesta–. Pero traes alcohol, no puedo quejarme– en realidad, la botella ya está vacía. En compensación, el chico saca su paquete de cigarros y un encendedor, sonriéndole sin contemplaciones. Joder, Hidan admite que podría casarse con él–. Y cigarros. Resultaste ser todo un encanto.

–Sigue intentando, tal vez en una de esas me la crea– responde sosteniendo el cigarro entre los labios y encendiéndolo. Toma una bocanada de humo de forma brusca y la suelta en un suspiro, envuelto en una pequeña risa–. Mira a esa señora, parece que jamás ha visto una motocicleta desmembrada en el piso.

En efecto, la señora se ve tan escandalizada que le produce risa. Hidan se toma muy pocas cosas en serio, a decir verdad. Que lastimen a la gente que—muy a su pesar—ama, es una de ellas. Que lastimen animales es otra. Que se burlen de su religión es la última. Luego, se ríe sin contemplaciones de sus propios males y los ajenos, importándole poco ofender a nadie.

Mira de reojo al chico y se dedica a observar con más atención sus facciones. No puede evitarlo.

No es como si fuese salido de un cuento de hadas o algo así. No, el muchacho tiene olor a cigarro y alcohol, además de a pólvora y pintura. Un ligero aroma a colonia escapa de su nuca tibia, pero definitivamente no es el olor que más persiste entre los demás.

Contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, lo encuentra delicioso. Tiene algunas lastimaduras leves en las manos—producto del trabajo—y lleva anillos plateados muy bonitos. Le ha comentado que también le gusta moldear arcilla y que por eso la piel de sus manos a veces está algo seca , y él no ha podido evitar imaginar la textura de las mismas paseándose por su espalda.

Sonríe resignado, sintiéndose bastante jodido.

La verdad es que no cree demasiado en el amor ni en la monogamia. Es ridícula la forma en que se siente a su lado. Solo han pasado minutos allí intercambiando opiniones y conociéndose un poco. Insultando a diestra y siniestra y burlándose de la personas. Pero la realidad, es que Hidan jamás se ha sentido tan cómodo con alguien antes.  
Entiende que, muy a su pesar, su día ha mejorado por él. Y que la única forma de hacer que se vaya de allí, es con el chico aceptándole un trago.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un idiota, tienes lo tuyo—le escucha decir de la nada. No se ha dado cuenta, pero ambos llevan largo rato viéndose como dos idiotas. _Bueno, al menos me encuentra atractivo._

—¿Significa eso que me aceptas un trago?— insiste, porque ganas de llevárselo con él, realmente no le faltan.

Y el chico, en respuesta, se ríe. Puede jurar que le ha enternecido y que está por decirle que sí.

—No me vendría mal, pero tendrá que ser otro día. Tu carruaje espera y yo debo volver por donde vine.

No entiende eso último hasta que el chico le señala con obviedad que la policía y la ambulancia ya están en el lugar. Se ve como si estuviesen allí hace rato, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo absorto en su belleza que ni se ha dado por enterado. De verdad se la esta pasando bien.

—Joder, ya era hora— se pone de pie y hace una mueca dolorida, sacudiendose los pantalones—. ¿Al final me cubres o qué?—pregunta, recordando su súper plan para salirse con la suya.

—Seguro— él se pone de pie a su lado y le da una última calada al cigarro, antes de tirarlo a la calle y pisarlo—. Me llamo Deidara, por cierto.

Una sensación sumamente agradable le recorre el cuerpo al saberlo. Sonríe súbitamente, alzando las cejas. Comienzan a caminar hacia donde están reunidos los demás y se atreve a presentarse, con la idea de obtener su número y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez tener un muy necesario golpe de suerte.

—Bien. Soy Hidan.

Deidara se queda un poco atrás cuando al fin se hace paso y da con la gran novedad.  
Y la verdad, es que le cuesta unos segundos procesar su respuesta, así como el semejante espectáculo que se alza frente a él.

_—Lo sé._

Allí, en medio de los restos de la motocicleta, rodeado de paramédicos y sangre, se encuentra _él_.  
Le falta una de sus botas militares y su camiseta favorita está manchada en sangre.  
Hidan se ve a sí mismo pálido, sin respirar y con dos paramédicos asistiéndole, intentando reanimarle.

Por un momento, todo a su alrededor pierde sentido y se queda de piedra, admirando como el mundo se mueve en cámara lenta.

En ese instante, se da cuenta de que no tiene recuerdos de haber saltado de la moto, y que cuando intenta recordar lo ocurrido, todo a su vista se disuelve y la cabeza le duele.

Eso... no puede ser. No está pasando, ¿cierto?

La situación es tan absurda que podría reír a carcajadas, pero no lo hace.

Se queda plantado allí, viendo como intentan regresarle a la vida de forma desesperada y casi resignada.

Un escalofrío le recorre de pies a cabeza al notar que si nadie le ha ofrecido ayuda, es porque nadie puede verle si no es allí tirado.  
El conductor no le abría la puerta porque sus patadas y gritos no eran escuchados. Solo era su cuerpo inerte y la sangre decorando el pavimento.

Entonces si nadie puede verle y él está técnicamente _muerto_...

_Oh, jodidos santos._

Por primera vez en su vida, teme darse vuelta. Al mismo tiempo, jamás ha tenido tantas ganas de ver a alguien.

Y lamentablemente, no le da tiempo a decidir a qué le teme más.

_—Más cuidado la próxima vez, cariño._

La mano fría, seca y llena de anillos de Deidara le empuja hacia delante y su susurro débil es el que termina de hacerle caer al piso.

De lo único que está seguro es de que ha cerrado los ojos al sentirse mareado por la caída y que al abrirlos, se encuentra acostado boca arriba, completamente adolorido y con los paramédicos apurando órdenes ahora que le han hecho regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Le hablan, le dicen que todo está bien y que se mantenga despierto. Y de verdad, no entiende nada.

Todo le arde y la cabeza le late de forma horrorosa, además de encontrarse húmeda por la sangre. Y aún perdido en su confusión y perplejidad, no cesa de buscar a Deidara entre todas las personas horrorizadas de su alrededor.

No le encuentra.

Jamás ha estado tan perdido y terriblemente angustiado.

 _Angustiado_. De todas las cosas que Hidan esperaba sentir al morir o al casi hacerlo, angustia no estaba ni como séptima opción de su lista.

Al preguntarse la razón, no tarda en entender que es porque sabe lo que ha ocurrido y que su cita con Deidara no podrá ser.

Ni hoy ni nunca.

Los médicos le suben a una camilla y se deja hacer, sintiéndose momentáneamente derrotado.

Pues si antes la vida no tenía sentido, comprende que ahora simplemente se le hará insoportable.

Y mientras le suben a la ambulancia para derivarle al hospital, lo único que le hace saber que no ha sido un sueño, es el cigarro aplastado en la calle y el sabor a whisky pegado al paladar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooouuuu mis burbujitas de azúcar✨🖤 perdón por tardarme en actualizar para esta fase, es que tuve que escribir dos historias porque con la primera que intenté me súper mareé sola y la tuve que descartar. No era una mala idea pero definitivamente me terminé enredando.  
> Espero que esta que escribí como segunda opción sea suficiente para pasar a la siguiente fase✨
> 
> Para esta fase se sorteaban cinco temas si no me equivoco. Dependiendo lo que nos tocara, debíamos escribir. Como (gracias a Odin) obtuve una buena calificación en la primera fase, tuve la oportunidad de elegir, así que me fui por "Fantasmas/espíritus", aunque originalmente iba a escribir sobre objetos poseídos y tal.
> 
> Por si no se entendió el os, vuelvo a dejar la explicación aquí, como hago siempre en estos casos.
> 
> Hidan ha chocado con la motocicleta por ser irresponsable y por beber antes de conducir. Pero no se da cuenta de que técnicamente está al borde de la muerte, o muerto, en todo caso.
> 
> Deidara es un espíritu/fantasma que ha muerto en un accidente en ese mismo lugar, también por conducir ebrio. Por eso llevaba la botella.  
> Por eso Deidara dice visitar el lugar solo de noche para usar los columpios y tal, porque la gente se espanta cuando las cosas se mueven solas y algunos niños probablemente pueden verle (los niños suelen ser más sensible a lo paranormal). Así que, en teoría, la persona a quien Deidara espera, es a Hidan.
> 
> Hidan es su alma gemela. Por eso Hidan siente su vida como algo sin sentido y piensa demasiado en la muerte. Es algo inconsciente, le atrae todo lo que de alguna forma le pueda acercar a Deidara, aún si no se han conocido antes.
> 
> Deidara puede elegir confundirle para que se queden juntos o ayudarle regresar a su cuerpo.  
> Su plan inicial claramente es anclarle a su lado, porque Deidara está atascado allí hasta poder unirse a Hidan.
> 
> Sin embargo, no tiene corazón para hacerlo. No puede evitar darle la oportunidad que él no tuvo. La de elegir si vivir o no. Deidara, que está atrapado en ese parque desde que ha muerto, no quiere que Hidan tenga que sufrirlo también. Decide esperarle hasta que sus caminos se vuelvan a juntar.
> 
> Ya sé que no tiene sentido explicar la historia aquí y que debería hacerlo en él os como tal, pero eso le quita peso a la historia y no da el choque que yo requiero. Prefiero hacer estas explicaciones aquí porque no tiene sentido hacerlo en el os.
> 
> No sé porque me salió escribir algo que me termino poniendo triste a mí, pero bueno jaja espero que a las pocas personas que lo hayan leído, les gustara🖤✨


End file.
